Ah? Je ne vous l'avais pas annoncé?
by Ryrynie
Summary: Le jour de la St-Valentin, l'école devait être désertée. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, Dumbledore a tout chamboulé. Soft, humour. OS. HPSS.


**TITRE ****: Ah? Je ne vous l'avais pas annoncé?**

**AUTEUR**** : Ryrynie (pour vous servir héhéhé)**

**UNIVERS**** : Harry Potter ( of coursssse)**

**GENRES**** : romance, humour, OS**

**RATING**** : T (pour une fois que ce n'est pas M…)**

**PAIRINGS**** : HPSS, donc Harry Potter et Severus Snape… ****Qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire- et bien qu'aucun(e) fan ne puisse prétendre en être persuadé- sont DEUX HOMMES. Alors, les homophobes, du balai! **

**REMARQUE****: Tous les persos et l'histoire de base appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et puis heu… j'étais fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ce OS, hein. Pitié pour la pauvre auteur en manque de sommeil, je sais que c'est confus par endroit, mais on appelle (Naples, héhé note à moi-même pour le forum de Facebook) communément ça de l'humour, hein. **

**RÉSUMÉ: ****OS. HPSS. Le jour de la St-Valentin, l'école devait être désertée. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, Dumbledore a tout chamboulé. Soft, humour**

**PETIT CONSEIL DE L'AUTEUR:**** ne jamais écrire la nuit si vous voulez écrire quelque chose de sérieux. Perso j'ai jamais réussi (ou sinon ça me prend un quart d'heure pour un paragraphe).**

**Puuuuub: Si vous êtes ici,vous zaimez les snarry, nan? Eh bien pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué…Vous savez, les fabuleuses fics «Collés pour la St-Valentin», de Melindra…eh bien voyez-vous…CELLE DE LA 7****e**** A ÉTÉ UPDATÉE! Un 5****e**** chapitre tout frais, que je vous recommande fortement! J'adore ses fics, perso! **

* * *

BON…ZAÏ! Heu…BON…ZAÏON

_(chanson de Loco Locass pr les Français, si un Québécois ne la connaît pas… je la lui envoie et en cinq secondes c'est censé allumer une ampoule!)_

**Euh pardon…**

**BON…NE LECTURE!**

* * *

**AH? JE NE VOUS L'AVAIS PAS ANNONCÉ?**

La journée avait bien commencée. Harry Potter, Survivant de naissance et étudiant du collège Poudlard à ses heures perdues (hors du lit de son cher et tendre) s'était, comme ça semblait devenir une habitude, réveillé dans ledit lit et dans les bras dudit cher et tendre, quelque part dans un cachot glacial.

_Mouais, glacial, faut pas exagérer, tout de même,_ contredit Harry.

Mouais bon d'accord j'en conviens, le reste des cachots l'était. Ici, dans les appartements du Maître des potions et amant du Balafré national (national-inter-national-inter…désolée), c'était chaleureux et accueillant. Ce qui ne l'était pas avant son arrivée, par exemple le salon, Harry s'en était chargé, au grand désarroi de Severus lorsqu'il y avait remis les pieds après une longue et pénible réunion.

Mais tout ceci est une toute autre histoire.

À présent, la terreur des cachots est endormie, la tête lovée dans le cou de son compagnon, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sourire qui contamina rapidement l'étudiant.

Mignon. C'était le mot qui convenait le mieux à la description de Severus Snape en ce moment même, à 5h32 du matin.

Harry laissa son regard dériver vers le corps alangui sur le sien, le drap les ayant délaissés au cours de la nuit, tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire au début de leur relation. Il n'en croyait toujours pas sa chance. Lui qui ne croyait qu'en la mort, qui n'imaginait pas la moindre issue possible à cette guerre autre que son propre décès, il avait réussi à LE tuer, alors que seules vingt-trois personnes avaient péries, ce qui était relativement très peu, comparé aux effectifs la première guerre, et maintenant, il avait le bonheur à l'état pur dans les bras. Harry avait difficilement encaissé le choc d'avoir commis un meurtre, mais Severus l'avait rattrapé. Qui donc aurait pu mieux le réconforter qu'un assassin repenti?

Leur relation avait évolué très rapidement. Ils s'étaient résignés chacun de leur côté au fait qu'ils ne pourraient ni l'un ni l'autre se contenter de la simple relation amicale instaurée entre eux. Envoyant tous leurs préjugés et leurs différences voir ailleurs s'ils y campaient, ils s'étaient tendrement embrassés au milieu d'un des pavillons séparant les différentes tours, sous un clair de lune, seuls au monde, par une belle nuit d'été, qu'Harry avait passé à Poudlard. Severus étant ce qu'il était, c'est Harry qui avait du faire le premier pas, et jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce que pensé regretter sa décision. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, leur raison de vivre mutuelle.

Le plus dur pour Harry, était qu'il n'avait pas encore avoué à ses amis qu'il était en couple avec l'homme qu'ils abhorraient. Son visage se ferma, et c'est cet instant que Severus choisit pour s'éveiller doucement.

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant le fait de pouvoir tenir le jeune homme dans ses bras, respirant son odeur. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de sa présence. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, tellement il lui faisait du bien. Dégageant sa tête du creux de son épaule, son regard dériva vers le sien et il fronça les sourcils.

«Que se passe-t-il, Harry? Ça ne va pas?», lui demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, tandis qu'un sourire éclairait doucement le visage de son compagnon. Ils s'observèrent un instant, tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répliquer pour se justifier. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et il savait que jamais Severus ne se conterait d'un rapide mensonge. Ce dernier lui laissa un peu de temps; tant qu'il lui disait la vérité, le moment ne le dérangeait pas. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Harry inspira lentement, et décida d'avouer ses tourments.

«Mes amis. L'école. Le monde. Que fait-on?»

Son enseignant prit le temps de le rapprocher encore plus de lui, mais répondit néanmoins rapidement:

«Le monde, tu t'en fous et je m'en moque. Une photo nous trahira bien un jour ou l'autre, et ni toi ni moi ne chercherons à nier, tu nous connais assez pour prévoir ça.»

Harry soupira, mais acquiesça lentement.

«L'école? Ils le sauront un jour ou l'autre. Tes amis… Attends un peu, si tu veux mon avis. Commence par leur dire que tu… par leur révéler que tu n'es pas comme eux, et que tu es en couple… Une occasion se présentera un jour, j'en suis persuadé…»

S'il avait su à quel point il n'avait pas tort.

Harry l'embrassa pour signifier son accord, puis tandis qu'un sourire aguicheur ornait ses lèvres, il bascula son amant et approfondit ses caresses.

(héhéhé j'ai peut-être trop de citrons dans le frigo, mais je me les garde pour mwa…niak niak niak)

* * *

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

* * *

Ils sortirent de la salle de bains un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, prêts à aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Après maints efforts (…et il faut dire qu'il pouvait être très…persuasif…lorsqu'il s'y mettait…), Harry avait convaincu son compagnon de vêtir d'autres vêtements que ces abominables robes noires qui le transformaient en chauve-souris géante, et c'était donc paré d'une chemise verte magnifiquement assortie aux yeux d'Harry ainsi que d'un pantalon noir simple qu'il mettait un pied devant l'autre, tout en maugréant contre les yeux d'un vert trop profond. Harry était pour sa part vêtu d'un simple jeans, une chemise rouge sang à moitié sortie de son pantalon.

La presque totalité de l'école avait eu la permission de retourner chez eux pendant deux jours, puisque Dumbledore avait décidé que célébrer la St-Valentin en grand égaierait assurément élèves et enseignants.

C'est donc dans le plus grand calme qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, plongés dans une passionnante conversation. Ils seraient à peine une dizaine de personnes; qui porterait attention au fait qu'ils arriveraient ensemble?

«Non, voyons Severus, tu sais tout comme moi que les Lycanthropes Atrophiés n'ont pas la moindre chance contre les Bizzar's Sisters dans le palmarès! On croirait que leurs instruments datent du 16e siècle! Et cette voix…Des squelettes ambulants seraient préférables à entendre à plein volume!»

«Mais on appelle ça de l'originalité, chéri! C'est un groupe unique dans son genre!»

«Et les gens ont tendance à apprécier ce qui est commun, populaire, au cas où tu ne connaîtrais pas le sens du mot «mode»! »

«Mon ange, l'ouverture d'esprit, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler? Leur musique est sublime, elle…»

Harry le coupa net dans son élan, connaissant parfaitement l'imposante passion pour la musique de son amant, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quidditch, chéri, maintenant. Ne me dis pas que tu vas encourager les Harpies Virulentes parce qu'elles sont nulles –c'est un miracle qu'ils se soient rendus à cette étape des matches d'élimination-…et par le fait uniques?»

En effet, ils avaient planifié de se rendre en Espagne pour la Coupe du Monde qui se tiendrait à Madrid, le 30 Juillet, la veille du 18e anniversaire d'Harry. Ils avaient déjà les billets en leur possession. Ils ne savaient pas encore quelles équipes allaient s'y affronter, mais le terrain ayant déjà été sélectionné avant les éliminatoires, le match tant attendu aurait assurément lieu. Mais ni Harry ni Severus n'avaient les mêmes prédictions, et ils en venaient presque toujours à bouder lorsqu'ils abordaient ce sujet.

«Leurs techniques sont géniales, 'Ry, admets-le, au moins! Ce sont leurs balais qui sont trop démodés…»

« Toujours des excuses, chéri…»

Severus émit un grognement fort peu gracieux, qui fit doucement rigoler Harry.

Ils étaient parvenus à la porte de la Grande Salle depuis quelques instants, et un silence pesant régnait, seulement troublé par l'écho de leurs paroles. Cependant, aucun des deux tourtereaux ne porta attention à ce fait. Ils n'avaient même pas compris qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination…

« Tu feras moins le fier, mon cœur, quand on sera dans les tribunes.», reprit Severus, déterminé.

Harry lui lança une œillade désintéressée,

«On pari, chéri?»

«Nan, je me sentirais trop coupable de te piquer autant de gallions…»

Harry émit un reniflement sarcastique, et entra dans la Salle.

Bientôt suivi par Severus, qui le percuta.

Tous deux étaient bouche bée.

Ébahis devant près de deux mille yeux dirigés vers eux, et dont les propriétaires arboraient des expressions variées mais toutes plus idiotes et ridicules les unes que les autres.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui se décida à troubler le silence, d'un ton de voix jovial et surexcité.

« Chers amis, nous avons aujourd'hui la joie de célébrer non seulement la fête de l'Amour et la venue de vos invités pour le bal de ce soir, qui est une bien meilleure idée que celle, ridicule je dois l'admettre, concernant votre départ pour deux pauvres jours, mais aussi et surtout… l'anniversaire du sixième mois de couple de notre Directeur de Serpentard et de notre futur enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal! »

Baaaaang!

Baaaaaaaaaang! (beaucoup d'esprits lents, que voulez-vous)

Boouuuuummmmm! (qu'est-ce que je disais)

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

NOOOOOONNN!

BOUM (Crabbe et Goyle, ça. dans le mode, très très très beaucoup vraiment super lent.)

«ALBUS…» (Snape)

«DUMBLEDORE…» (Harry)

«…ON VA VOUS…» (le couple)

«BRAVO AU COUPLE DE L'ANNÉE! » (Peeves)

Clic! Phsssssssss…

«CRIVEY/COLIN!» (le couple…rah l'amûûûr……)

* * *

**Au Terrier**…

_Paaaaaassssion magiiiiqueeeeee_…(Si quelqu'un écoute la RITM, ça devrait lui dire quelque chose. Moi je l'écoute, et j'ai réussi à traumatiser cinq filles de ma classe -je l'avais téléchargé sur mon MP3.)

_C'était donc Célestina Moldubec et l'une de ses dernières créations fraîchement sorties du chaudron._

_(PUB…3 petits crapaux…pour 3 pauvres noises comme vouzéééé moi! Chez Grynch, au Manoir des Affaires.)_

_Chers auditeurs de sorcièractualité, bonjour. _

_La grande effervescence d'aujourd'hui est du à une révélation de grande importance dans le monde sorcier. En effet, notre Survivant national, notre fierté, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, a enfin officiellement- et définitivement selon nos sources- trouvé l'amour. Trouvé l'amour, l'amour unique, le seul, le puissant, celui qui nous pousse à vivre, nous donne des ailes et nous…hum, pardon, il a donc trouvé l'amour en la personne de … en la personne de…AAAAATCHOUM! RAAATCHA!! AAAAAAAh...raaahhhh...TCHA!!_

Molly Weasley écrasa une larme, et son mari eut un sourire à la fois tendre et satisfait. Tant de jeunes filles désiraient le combler, et il avait su faire son choix…

La voix de Charlie Weasley se fit entendre dans la pièce encombrée:

«J'ai toujours su qu'il saurait se prendre en main malgré la guerre. C'est un homme depuis longtemps. Il…»

…_de Severus Snape, héros de guerre et enseignant très respecté de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

«SNAAAAPE!»

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini. En espérant que ce délire de 1690 mots vous ait plu…C'était mon premier OS, mais c'est clair qu'il est plutôt nul, j'étais extrêmement fatiguée lors des deux nuits durant lesquelles je l'ai écrit…Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Bisous et à bientôt pour un autre snarry, Annie ;)_

_PS: dsl si des problèmes de mise en page surviennent, mais je crois que le prob vient de ffnet... j'ai édité, mais au cas où..._

_MàJ: merci à piwi-chan, j'ai corrigé!«une vingt-trois»... j'aurai tout écrit lol,merci! ;)_


End file.
